


Chroma

by breathe_out



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_out/pseuds/breathe_out
Summary: Jack Frost rises from the pond. He quickly discovers that human beings are surrounded by an aura of ever-shifting color. He does not realize that he has been given a unique gift. But the Moon says nothing, and Jack Frost is lost to time as isolation takes its toll.
Series: Old Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117211
Kudos: 15





	Chroma

Ever since the night he emerged out of the ice, Jack Frost could see colors. They came in hues of gold and peach, cerulean and mauve, lavender, and maroon; every single shade he could possibly imagine and many more that he had not even known existed. 

The first time he noticed them was when he had just risen and flown over to a small settlement nearby. It was teeming with villagers, some of which ambled between the cottages while the children gave chase and played in the dirt. Although he landed on the ground with very little grace, he pushed back his embarrassment and moved forward to greet everyone, then immediately stopped. He was momentarily entranced by the multitude of colors that surrounded him. 

The colors outlined their bodies like a translucent, wavy fog. Jack’s eyes lit up in wonder; he watched as a small girl ran by, a very bright yellow mist swirling around her thin frame. The other children had the same cheerful shine that she possessed, following them in a variety of different shades that danced and shifted. He looked around curiously, eager to see more. 

He noticed that the adults possessed somewhat dimmer colors, in an array of violet to navy blue and shamrock green. The older kids, still growing into their own bodies, were somewhere in between the young and the elderly, with colors that bled together like a water painting. Jack Frost had only just awakened, yet he already felt fascinated by the world.

He approached a young woman and smiled. Her color was a beautiful pale pink. “Hello,” he said, “How are you?” 

However, she ignored him. 

“Ma’am? Ma’am?” 

Jack’s grin faltered as he moved on to another villager, which was a man outlined in a dark blue. “Hello, sir. Sir?” 

The man walked straight through his body, like Jack was a ghost. He gasped as sheer horror crawled up his throat. Another woman holding her child passed through him from behind, then a group of kids through his legs. Jack’s heart hammered in his chest. 

They could not see him. 

“Hello? Hello!” 

Jack’s eyes were wide with hurt and confusion. The village felt rather hostile suddenly, so Jack turned away from the people and their strange colors amid despair. He flew up and away to return back to his empty pond. He sat in the middle of it for hours and stared up at the moon, waiting for it to say something or explain. However, it never spoke again. 

The pond, once filled with Jack’s bright laughter and frost, was now a rather lonely and barren place.


End file.
